1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator for a motor, a method for manufacturing the stator, and a motor, with use of resin molded coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a stator core with a slot-type outer shape. In the stator core with the slot-type outer shape, a plurality of teeth is radially protruded outward from the outer periphery of an annular portion. That is, the stator core has slots between the teeth on the outer side of the annular portion.
An air-core coil with a hollow air-core portion at the center is used for the stator core. The air-core coil is generally resin-molded in a resin molding die and formed as a molded coil.
The molded coil is stored in the slot. The air-core portion of the molded coil is inserted into each of the teeth protruded from the outer periphery of the annular portion of the stator core.
There has been disclosed a ring-shaped stator as a technique related to a stator with molded coils (see Japanese Patent No. 4910089). In the ring-shaped stator, the molded coils are resin-molded in resin molding dies, for example. The molded coils are trapezoidal in cross-section and have hollow portions. The molded coils are inserted into teeth protruded from the outer peripheral portion of the stator core and are fitted into a yoke. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4910089, there is no need for insulating work to be performed on members other than the molded coils or providing an insulating structure, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost.